Dear Diary
by fairygirl90
Summary: Rapunzel s first friend was actually before Flynn came along, some might say he was imaginary, but she knows he was real, and he s the one who helped give her the courage to leave her tower. One-Shot.


Discalimer: I do not own either Tangled or Rise of the Guardians any characters or plot used from them is owned by Disney.

Today it got really cold in my tower which is strange because I live in an area touched by the sun, or so my mother says, and we have never gotten anything colder than a summer thunderstorm, but suddenly it was cold enough for me to see frost for the first time! I asked my mother what was going on, but she admitted she didn't know, she seemed kind of nervous though and she didn't leave me alone for a few days. The cold didn't come back either, maybe my mother brings warmth with her, because as soon as she was gone again the cold came back. I was so confused at first, so the next time my mother came by, after I sang for her, I asked if she could get me some new books and lots of them. I asked for information books and fairy tales, but I mostly wanted to find out more about the cold. Unfortunately that meant that I had to postpone asking about my trip to see the floating lights this year, but I just had to find out what was going on! Besides next year I will be 18 and almost an adult so Mother will most likely be more easygoing about me leaving the tower, adults can protect themselves you know.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It took me a few weeks for my mother to gather as many books as I had asked for. I was so happy that she went so far for me! Best birthday EVER! Of course I watched the lights from my window again this year, I still REALLY want to see them in person, but I'm still scared that people will be just as cruel and awful as my mother said and that they will use me for my hair. Mother warns me every time she visits about the dangers outside my tower and it frightens me how much I want to leave despite her warnings. Sometimes I think if maybe that makes ME a bad person, to want to go out into a terrible world, but could seeing the lights be such a bad thing?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Wow, I know I get bored A LOT, but reading all those books was tiring. I'm still not sure what to make of half of the information and some of it I don't even understand. I wish that the fairy tales were true though and that there really is a person named Jack Frost who brings the cold and ice, and then I could have someone besides Mother to talk to. I mean I still love her, but I would love to talk to someone else, especially if they wouldn't mind talking more about the outside world! If I could know more about the outside world I could be better prepared and maybe be able to convince Mother that I can protect myself. Then again what if he was real and wants to use me for my powers?! I don't know! Should I want him to be real or not?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I thought about it brushing my hair today. It wasn't so cold so I was able to sit on the ledge as I did it and to be honest, I kind of missed it. The frost would make such funny patterns on the windows, almost like my paints, but they fade so I don't have to worry about room for them. I figured if Jack Frost really did exist, he has his own powers, he wouldn't need mine! At least I would hope not. Would it be so bad to believe that I could have a friend? Mother didn't seem to think so; apparently I'm too sloppy, underdressed, immature and clumsy for anyone to really want to like me. Not to mention I have so much hair and that would be bound to bring up questions and it's not like I can say that it's magic and it loses its magic if I cut it! If only I looked more like Mother, she is so sophisticated and beautiful, not to mention she can be downright scary sometimes, if I was more like her no one would mess with me! Sometimes I hate that I'm her flower, I'm delicate and fragile, meant to be protected, but what good is being protected if I'm not doing anything in life?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I decided that I would believe.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I met him. He's REAL! I almost hit him over the head with my frying pan he gave me such a fright appearing all of a sudden! And he can FLY! It's amazing! I don't even need to pull him up with my hair. And he looks so young too; he looks only a year or two older than me! I thought he would end up being some stuffy older man! He laughed when I said that, he said "How can I spread laughter and fun if I was some stuffy old man?" I was shocked, I mean how does ice and cold equal fun? Apparently lots of kids enjoy having cold days, because it usually means that it's too cold to do most of their chores or to travel to the schools and they can use those days to do whatever they'd like. He also makes sure that kids take full advantage of having all the snow around to pull pranks, have snowball fight and be creative with it. I asked him why he came to see me so often, when we didn't have days like that here and he told me that he could tell that my life was much too serious; always doing chores, cooking cleaning reading, learning new things, but never anything adventurous or fun. He could feel my boredom calling to him and decided that I needed to be cheered up, by adding something new to my life. First the cold, then the frost, then adding the patterns to the frost, he said he was going to start on actual pictures in the frost =, but I had already figured out who he was, so we just talked thins time until Mother came home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm confused. Jack says that people aren't awful. He admits that there are plenty of people who are greedy and selfish and a few that are cruel, but there are many more people, especially in the nearby kingdom who are kind and giving. I want to believe him, but Mother has been telling me my whole life that the people outside are little better than monsters. Who do I believe?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack has been telling me the most amazing stories, not only that, but not once has he asked me why I'm always in my tower. Then again he's away more often than Mother is so he might just think it's a coincidence. I miss him when he's gone, but someone has to bring fun to the children in the world, and apparently he likes to mess with a certain kangaroo (1) while doing it. I am debating telling him about my hair and why I don't leave he's so nice and fun to talk to that I want him to know, but I'm still frightened, what if he's just being nice to get me to trust him and then he tells others my location and others come and they use me for my hair?! Or cut it?! Or they destroy my home?! I don't think I could take it if Mother turns out to be right about the world. I don't know if I could take it if I was wrong about Jack…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack asked me to go outside today. I almost had a panic attack when he asked my why after I told him I couldn't. I mean if I'm wrong about him he could take me out of my tower and I would have no way of getting back and I have nowhere else to go if he turned out to be a bad guy. I feel awful that I am still doubting him, I want to trust him, oh I want to trust him so much, but my entire life has been filled with warnings about people and how horrible and cruel they are and how they'd use me… I just, I don't know what to do! Thankfully though, he dropped it after I started hyperventilating, he was able to calm me down and told me more stories about some of the children he visits, like Jaimie and his little sister. I love hearing those stories, even if he has to explain what some things are because I've never seen them before. You can tell he really cares about all the kids he visits, even if they can't see him. It makes me want to believe he's good… maybe next time I'll be able to trust him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We went outside today! Just in the clearing around my tower. It was amazing the spring grass and the flowers! I was able to run for the first time and I felt so FREE! Jack and I spent hours running around chasing each other. He's a horrible cheater; he kept flying out of my reach or tugging on my hair to catch up. Surprisingly it didn't bother me that he was touching my hair like it used to. And then when we were both too tired to continue the chase we lay in the grass and talked. Well I guess he talked more than I did, he just has so much more to talk about! The only thing is, is that now that I'm back in my tower and waiting for Mother to show up, I feel so guilty for doing something I've always been told not to. How could I feel so great earlier when I was doing something so HORRIBLE?! What if she finds out?! This would break her heart! I am an awful daughter, trying to deceive my mother and going behind her back like this! What should I do? I can't tell her, but how can I lie about this?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's scary how easy it is to lie to Mother. Not that I've really been lying, sort of. It's just that, Mother seems to know that there isn't much that can be done, when you spend all your time in a tower, so when she asks about my day, I just give the barest minimum of an answer and she is satisfied. She doesn't even suspect that Jack comes by whenever he can or that I've been outside a couple of times. Not to mention that Mother doesn't seem to stay for long anymore… ever since I turned 14 she's been staying for shorter periods of time, saying that now that I'm becoming a big girl, I need more time to myself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I finally told Jack about my hair. He doesn't seem to mind, I kind of thought he was going to freak out, but he told me that he had strange powers to and would be a hypocrite if he thought less of me just because I them too.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I told Jack what I wanted for my 18th birthday. I told him about the floating lights and how it's always been my dream to see them. I told him that that was what I was going to ask Mother for this year. I also asked if he wanted to come with me when I went, even if Mother came, I don't think she would be able to see him, so I asked if he would just be with me on my birthday and he said YES! Of course he knows that he has to control his powers since it's summertime now and we will be around other people and we don't want them freaking out because there is frost in the middle of the summer, or at all for that matter. I've gotten so used to being cold around him that I forget sometimes that the cold isn't normal here. I can't wait, to ask Mother, I just have to gather my courage. I'll ask her when she comes tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's not fair! Mother still says I can't go out! She still thinks that I'm too weak to protect myself out there! Why can't she just come with me then?! Is it really that dangerous? Should I be scared that my mother doesn't think that even she cannot protect me out there? Also I know that I don't have shoes, but I've never needed them, and for the record Jack doesn't wear shoes either (2)!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm not in the tower tonight! This is my first night away. A guy found me in my tower today after Mother forbade me from ever asking to go out again. I knocked him out with my frying pan! Yup, so much for being unable to help myself, take that Mother! Anyways he doesn't have pointy teeth and is actually quite nice, he even introduced me to all these nice men at this place called the Ugly Duckling, we sang and danced and talked about our dreams! Anyways after I knocked him out I was going to use him to force my mother to see that I CAN protect myself, but the more I tried to talk to her the more frustrated she became until she told me I would never be allowed to leave, ever. I was so sad that I outright lied to Mother for the first time ever. I asked her for more paints knowing that it would take her time to get them so I would have time to go see the lights, or lanterns Eugene calls them. We had a really crazy day, since he is a thief we had to run away from castle guards because he is a wanted man and I'm guessing the crown in his satchel was stolen too. We almost drowned running away from past associates of his and the guards, but thanks to my hair we were able to make it out okay. Originally he had told me that his name was Flynn Rider, but when we thought we were about to die he confessed that his real name is Eugene, and I also confessed about my hair. I also showed him what my hair can do and about how when I was younger people had tried to cut it to take it for themselves, he was so understanding! I think I like him, and I think he likes me too. I hope he'll still want to see me when he gets his satchel back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I saw Mother while Eugene was getting more fire wood. She wasn't too happy about me being out and warned me that this was all going to end badly and that if it did she wouldn't be there. I hope she is wrong. She gave me Eugene's satchel and told me to give it to him, but I'm afraid that if I do he'll leave like she said. I mean, what do I have to offer a man that lives off adventure?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack woke me up this morning to wish me happy birthday. He also helped me calm Maximus down so he wasn't so set on getting Eugene arrested, well at least not today. Apparently horses can see Jack. Eugene wasn't too keen on having a palace horse accompany us to the kingdom, but I figured he could help us keep Eugene hidden for now, I just hope that Maximus doesn't hate me too much for helping a wanted criminal get away later. Today was AMAZING! I know I said last year was the best, but this year, beats every single birthday I've EVER had! It started out with seeing the sights and visiting the library with Eugene and Jack, not that Eugene knew that Jack was there, since I'm pretty sure I was the only one able to see him. After that we did some street art, I used some coloured chalk and drew a sun on the stones and made a variation of their flag, then we tried some cupcakes, although Attila's were much better (3), and near evening I dragged Jack for a dance when a man started playing some music. While we were dancing I made others join in the fun as it was the first time doing so with so many people, it was amazing! We also noticed that Eugene was just watching to I tried to get him to join to, it took a joint effort between jack and Maximus to get him to join in (a combination of icy cobble stones and a "gentle" push from Max). When the music ended, Jack told me he was going to leave us alone, and to consider it his birthday gift, I guess he noticed that I like Eugene. After Jack left we went to a small gondola and Eugene took us to the middle of the lake to watch the lanterns. All in all, I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful in all my life! Watching from my tower will never ever compare to seeing the lanterns like I did today. I also gave Eugene his satchel, I figured Jack left us alone for a reason and he must trust that Eugene is okay for me and won't run off, he gave me the chance to take a risk. I just hope Eugene returns soon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WHY?! He left! He left me and what's worse he told others about my hair! I was almost captured but two awful men and I would have been too if it hadn't been for Mother. She saved me, but he's gone! Why did she have to be right?! He took the crown and left me! He used me! I thought that maybe I could trust him like I could Jack; I don't think I will ever trust anyone else ever again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I can't believe it! Mother wasn't actually my mother! She stole me from my real parents! I'm the Lost Princess! Mother has been lying to me my whole life and keeping me and USING me to keep herself young! When I realized I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let me, she tied me up and told me that Eugene was going to be hanged, since she had made sure that he would get caught by the guards after forcing him to leave! I didn't want that to happen so I struggled even more to escape so I could save him, I was almost relieved to hear his voice calling out to me to let down my hair, until I saw Mother's face. I wanted to badly to warn him to get away while he still had a chance, but at this point she had gagged me, then she tossed my hair down so he could climb up. He almost DIED! She stabbed him when he made it inside and tried to drag me away! I realized that she hated that I was fighting her, so I made a deal that I could heal him and then I would come willingly, Jack turned up around then, trying to figure out what was wrong and why Eugene was dying, I don't really know what he came up with, I was too busy trying to heal Eugene, but then Eugene did something so, SO cruel. He cut my hair. ALL of it! I couldn't heal him! Then again, Mother could no longer use me anymore, and while she was freaking out she slipped on some ice and fell out of the tower and turned to dust. I don't know how I feel about Jack causing her to die, but maybe he didn't, she turned to dust before she landed so maybe she would have died anyway, plus she tried to kill Eugene. At that point though I barely registered what had happened to her as I thought I no longer had any hope of saving Eugene, I kept trying though. He was trying to joke about how he preferred brunettes to blondes, but when he closed his eyes I started crying, because I knew he was dying! Amazingly, he didn't. My tears apparently are able to heal just as much as my hair could and he survived! All three of us were no less stunned, by that! I am so happy he is okay! Plus he returns my feelings! He's also going to take me back to the castle to meet my parents for the first time since I was a baby. I hope they like me and accept me; apparently they never stopped looking for me. Jack told me he needed to go and that if I ever needed help having fun again that I could just call for him as long as I still believe. I'm sad that he'll be gone, but I know that being with Eugene is going to be filled with adventures and fun, as sad as it is I'm growing up and I don't need Jack anymore (4).

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I met my parents today and they are amazing! I look so much like my mother and my father was so happy! They were also so grateful to Eugene they forgave him for his crimes as Flynn Rider and accepted that he was a part of my life. I'm just so happy, we organized a party and I made sure that my friends from the Ugly Duckling got invited and got to show off their skills! I hope others appreciate them as much as I do! I have to go to the party now, but I have a feeling that this is MY happily ever after, because I can't imagine ever being happier than I am today.

The End.

Jack is always calling the Easter Rabbit a kangaroo; I just thought it would make sense if when he was talking about the Easter Rabbit he would call him a kangaroo instead, so Rapunzel has no idea that the kangaroo Jack talks about is the Easter Bunny.

This references when Mother Gothel sings about Rapunzel being under dressed, I assume it's because she doesn't wear any shoes at all, so in her righteous anger (if that's the right word), she latches on to a comment and explains it away, the others she probably actually believes that she's clumsy and sloppy etc.

References the 'Attila's cupcakes are sublime part' of the "I've Got a Dream"

She doesn't want to lose him as a friend, but she understands his purpose is to get people to have fun, he's a Guardian (even if he isn't yet) and other people need him more than she does.

So tell me what you think please. I wanted to see what it would be like if Rapunzel had met someone else before Flynn, Jack Frost seemed like a good idea, since it's easy enough for him to get in and out of her tower (plus the whole invisible to others thing). Was originally going to make it a Rapunzel and Jack pairing, but the plot just didn't work out that way, so I kind of had him take Pascale's place instead. I love Pascale to pieces, but I needed to give Jack SOME parts after Rapunzel met Flynn. This is my first time doing (and finishing) a crossover AND the first time writing for these movies so please any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
